End of an Era
Story John makes his way over to Elektra, who was using her arms to push herself up, but can’t use her legs. John: That doesn’t look good. Can you move your legs? Elektra: No. I can’t feel anything below my waist. John: Don’t worry. I’ll heal you. Elektra: It’s no use. I’ll never walk again. John: Never say never. (John turns into Clockwork, and fires a time ray at Elektra. A few seconds later, he stops, and Elektra gets back to her feet, as if she was never injured.) Elektra: Wha? A, amazing. Clockwork: Better? Elektra: John, I’m, I’m sorry. For everything. Clockwork: Don’t worry about it. I’m used to it by now. (Clockwork reverts. Then, Zeus approaches them, the other gods standing behind him.) Zeus: Jonathan and Elektra. Thank you, for stopping that creature. Earth would’ve been destroyed with him in control. Elektra: What was that crystal that he had? John: Promethium. Without it, the gods can’t survive. Elektra: What?! Zeus: Sad, but true. We shall die, fade away with the remaining monsters. Elektra: But, Lady Artemis! What about the Hunters?! Artemis: The hunters must be disbanded. You will all lose your immortality, and your magic bows. You will become regular girls again, and I encourage that you move on with your lives. (Elektra is crying.) Do not fret. You will always be a strong woman at heart. (The gods close their eyes, as they break apart into gold dust, blowing away. Elektra falls to her knees.) John: Hey. (He bends down, putting his hand on her shoulder.) Don’t worry. Elektra: I’m responsible for the safety of the other girls. How do I explain that we’ll have to go our separate ways? To abandon the life we have had for millennium? John: I’m part of an organization called the Plumbers. They are intergalactic officers, handling alien affairs throughout the galaxy. You’d have to work with men, and not kill every alien you see, but you’d still be together, and you can still do good. Elektra: You’d do that? After everything I’ve done to you? John: Of course. (Then, the temple starts to shake, breaking apart.) We need to get out of here. Andata! (John and Elektra then teleport away.) End Scene John and Elektra appear on a hill near Mt. Olympus. Gwen, Kevin, Phoebe and the other hunters were there. Gwen: What happened? John: Olympus has fallen, the Promethium destroyed, the gods gone. Phoebe: But, what about us? Elektra: We’ve lost our powers. But John has offered us (An earthquake occurs again, knocking them all to the ground. Then, a giant purple snake like creature breaks out of the mountain, roaring into the air.) John: That’s Gaia?! I saw that in the dream world. Kevin: What is that?! John: A bigger threat awakened by the destruction of the Promethium. I supposed you planned all this, Prometheus? (The others turn, seeing the human that accompanied Vilgax.) Elektra: You were there with squid face! Prometheus: Yes, I am Prometheus, and this is my revenge. John: For what? The gods betraying you? Prometheus: For stealing my crystal. It took much longer than I expected to, but I finally did it. Elektra: If you need that crystal thing, then how are you alive? Prometheus: I suppose I have another piece of Promethium. Gwen: Then why the revenge? Prometheus: The gods saw that I was behind this, and they died knowing I had won. John: How do I stop Gaia? Prometheus: You don’t. She is too powerful. Your planet is doomed. John: Not on my watch. (John turns into Stinkfly, and flies off towards Gaia.) Prometheus: Well, I’ll be on my way. (Elektra draws her knife, catching his attention.) You don’t think you can fight me, can you? Elektra: Maybe you won’t be so cocky missing an eye. Prometheus smirks, as his body morphs. He rips through his shirt, metal towers growing out of his back. His skin is grey, with several body parts sewn together. His eyes are gold, as he has a gold aura. Kevin: Oh, a Transylian. That makes sense. Gwen: Why? Kevin: It’s rumored that Promethium originated from a moon from Anur Transyl, where his species lives. Prometheus: That moon was destroyed shortly after I discovered the crystals. (He raises his hand, and fires a gold lightning bolt.) End Scene Stinkfly is flying at Gaia, dodging the giant mana tentacles. When he can’t dodge one, he spits slime at another tentacle, stops flying and swings on the slime, ducking down before continuing to fly forward. He flies up, and uses his blade tail to slash at a tentacle, though the wound releases an explosion to launch Stinkfly higher into the air. Stinkfly regains his composure, and continues flying forward. However, the tentacles keep Stinkfly away, as Gaia’s mana radiates from its body, expanding over the land, it deteriorating. Stinkfly: Not good! Got to find a way to hurt it. (Then, Leo comes flying through the air, firing a laser blast, knocking back tentacles.) Rook! Rook: Hit one of her eyes! Two on the far ends of its mouth, and one on its forehead. Leo flies through the tentacles, making its way to the right eye on the right mouth. Rook pulls out his collapsible lance, and stabs the eye, Gaia recoiling in pain. Stinkfly shifts to Ultimate Armodrillo, and envelops himself in a drill, flying at Gaia. He knocks the tentacles away, as he hits the eye on the left mouth. Gaia releases a powerful roar of pain, the tentacles flailing around and hitting Ultimate Armodrillo and Rook and Leo. Leo is damaged, and he falls to the ground. The tentacles are still flailing around, when Ultimate Armodrillo shifts to Quilscade, who extends quills on his feet, sticking to a tentacle. Quilscade: You better be alright, Rook. (Quilscade curls up, his thorns sticking into the tentacle. He then starts rolling up the tentacle.) Prometheus fires gold lightning at Elektra, and Gwen raises a mana shield, which shatters instantly from the attack. Kevin had absorbed a bronze knife, and fires several spikes at Prometheus. They shatter on contact with his body, the aura acting as a shield. Prometheus: Hm. Do you really think that will do anything? (Elektra comes at him, and stabs at him with the knife. He blocks it with his arm, but it goes into his skin. Elektra pulls back with the knife, and Prometheus bleeds ichor, golden blood. They then hear Gaia roaring in the distance.) It is pointless now. Gaia is about to take her true form. Goodbye. (Prometheus glows gold, and disappears.) Elektra: Come back! Coward! Quilscade is rolling up the tentacle, mana blasts raining down on him. Quilscade rolls out of the way of the attacks with ease. He jumps, and fires several quills at the center eye on Gaia’s forehead. He succeeds, as Gaia roars in pain. Then, it’s body breaks apart, as if shedding. It sheds golden blood, as two more sets of arms burst out of its body. Its main face turns into one giant eyeball, as six eyes appear on its large mouth, three on each side. It releases a mana shockwave, which reverts Quilscade, and envelops the planet. Gaia charges her hands with mana, and goes for a scissor strike, going to slice through John. Leo appears in front of John, Rook using his lance to hit John back further. The six hands then slice through Leo and Rook, destroying them. John: NO! ROOK! (Their pieces fall out of the sky.) YOU, WILL, PAY! John turns into Xylofreeze, catching himself with telekinesis, and flies up to face level with Gaia. Xylofreeze catches Gaia in his telekinesis, and slams Gaia into the mountainside repeatedly. The tentacles come flying at Xylofreeze, which he repels. Gaia recovers, releasing a powerful mana blast at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze raises his arms, creating a mana shield around him, protecting him. Then, a ghost of Rook appears inside the shield. Xylofreeze: Rook! I’m, I’m sorry. Rook: It is alright. Paradox said that I would die if Gaia was ever freed. I am honored to die for you. Thank you for everything. Xylofreeze: I should be thanking you. I will destroy Gaia. Also, Rook: I will find Eirene and deliver your message. Though I don’t think it is necessary. (Rook’s spirit then disappears, as the mana shield breaks from several tentacle attacks.) Xylofreeze: Alright, Gaia. Let’s finish this. Xylofreeze transforms into Super John, and dashes forward, a chaos mana shockwave occurring as he rams one of Gaia’s eyes. She roars, as Super John appears behind her, and is hit by a mana tentacle. He flies back, seemingly injured. Super John: Agh! That actually hurt! Super John flies at Gaia, dodging mana tentacles. He hits an eye on the other side of her mouth, returning to being in front of her. She swings her claws, and slashes through Super John, with tears in his chaos mana coating. Super John groans in pain, as he focuses, his power building up more. He thrusts his palms forward, firing a giant chaos mana hand. Gaia releases a powerful mana blast from her center eye, colliding with the attack and destroying it. Tentacles fly at Super John, and he spins, a chaos mana vortex forming around him, knocking them away. The force of the collisions stops his spinning. Super John: This isn’t working. That means I have one last option. (Super John transforms.) Alien X: Alien X! End Scene John is floating in the galaxy of Alien X, when Bellicus and Serena appear. Bellicus: Oh, you again. We didn’t appreciate our last encounter, you ordering us around. John: I won’t even bother asking what you’re talking about. We need to destroy Gaia! Serena: And, why would we do that? John: If we don’t, then Earth will be destroyed, the galaxy afterwards. Bellicus: Not our problem. You threatened us during the Solaris incident, and now, we won’t (Then, Gaia’s tentacles appear in the galaxy.) What the?! They turn, seeing Gaia extending her tentacles into Alien X, being pulled in further. Her hands grab on, trying to open the way for her. Gaia: So, hero. You think you can defeat me? The gods couldn’t defeat me, and now, I shall take my revenge! Destroy you all! Destroy everything! Serena: She’s coming here! John: Stop it! Bellicus: We can’t! As she’s inside us already, we can’t do anything to her now. John: There must be someway! Turn me into something! Serena: If we do that, Gaia will be inside you, and take over you. John: Oh, man! Think! (John then looks down at the Omnitrix.) I’ve got a crazy idea. Bellicus: What else is new? Gwen, Kevin, Elektra and the other hunters watch as Gaia goes all the way into Alien X. Phoebe: What do we do now? Elektra: John offered us a position in something called the “Plumbers.” We’ll be able to stick together, and keep a similar lifestyle. We’ll have to learn how to tolerate men, but I think we can do it. Phoebe: He really offered that? Gwen: And we’ll make sure that it happens. (Then, Alien X explodes, his body disappearing.) John! Kevin: (Puts hand on Gwen’s shoulder) That was a small explosion. He could’ve survived. (Gwen looks at him, wondering if he was serious.) Let’s look around. The group looks around the area, and they find John lying on his back, looking up at the sky. Gwen: John! (She runs over, hugging him.) You’re alive! John: Of course I’m alive. We’ve been a team for like, 3 years now. You still doubt me? Kevin: How did you survive that? Gaia getting into you. John: I blew her up. (Gwen offers to help him up, and he extends his left arm, bare. Gwen and Kevin gasp.) Gwen: The Omnitrix. John: Gone. Alien X could do nothing about Gaia, so once she was inside him, I initiated self-destruct mode. I got out, but (He lays back down.) the Omnitrix is no more. John Spacewalker, has hit the end of his era. (Gwen and Kevin look up to the sky as well, at the spot where Alien X once floated.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Hunters of Artemis **Elektra **Phoebe *Zeus (death) *Artemis (death) *Rook (death) *Leo the Automaton (death) Cameo Characters *Hephaestus *Athena *Apollo *Ares *Hera *Aphrodite *Dionysus *Hermes *Demeter Villains *Prometheus *Gaia Aliens *Clockwork *Stinkfly *Ultimate Armodrillo *Quilscade *Xylofreeze *Super John *Alien X Trivia *It's revealed Prometheus is a Transylian. **He is inspired by King Viktor, having a human disguise on his first appearance, and resembles Viktor's Ultimate Alien appearance. *The Omnitrix is destroyed to stop Gaia. *With the destruction of the Omnitrix, Ultimate Armodrillo is the last Ultimate form to be used, and Alien X is the last regular alien to be used. *The Hunters lose immortality. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc